


Cake

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Food Issues, Kidlock, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 8 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

"My?" Sherlock's voice was small but curious. Mycroft turned from his homework to look at the small boy.

"Yes, Sherlock." he replied, putting down his pen and giving the five-year-old his full attention.

Sherlock sat on the chair next to his big brother and frowned at the algebra book on the table.

"My." he said again, his face serious, "Why do you eat so much cake?"

Mycroft smiled briefly at the youngster before turning his head away to hide his embarrassed face.

"Why do you ask, Sherlock?" he enquired of the boy, trying not to sound annoyed at what felt like an accusation.

"Well," Sherlock began, leaning towards his brother as if sharing a good story, "Nanny Peggy says it's because you are greedy, and cook agreed with her. When I asked Mummy, she looked sad and said she didn't know." The young boys face fell, as if mirroring the sadness he had seen in his mother's.

Mycroft sighed. He had become aware of the way cook and Nanny Peggy looked at him lately when he was eating, and it bothered him. When he had mentioned it to Mummy, she had just told him not to be ridiculous.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" Mycroft asked, testing to see if the boy was influenced by the idle gossip of house staff.

"I think you eat because you are hungry and you are growing up." Sherlock said, matter-of-factly. "Mummy says that I have to eat or I won't get big and strong." he continued, "but I don't like eating. It's boring."

Mycroft smiled and turned to his little brother, taking his hand and turning to head into the kitchen.

"Well, let's see if we can find something to eat that _isn't_ boring then, yes?"


End file.
